


Go For The Jump

by ACharmyB



Category: Super Mario 3D World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACharmyB/pseuds/ACharmyB





	Go For The Jump

"I can't jump that far." Toad gulped, being on the end of a wooden bridge at the Sprixie Kingdom, with Luigi and the princess right behind him.

"Come on, dude, I believe in you!" Luigi exclaimed.

Toad shook his head as he glanced around. "I appreciate the gesture, but that's not really going to be doing me any favors here..."

Peach patted Toad on the head. "Don't think about it, man! Just go!"

Toad took in a breath as he walked a bit back, taking a dash forward as he tripped, falling into the gap right before him as he screamed. Luigi and Peach looked at each other as they both made the jump easily, deciding to just go on without their friend.


End file.
